If an actuator of a known actuator assembly is motionless for an extended period of time during an operational state of the actuator assembly, the actuator assembly can transfer to a safety state in which a working motion of the actuator can be prevented. The transition to the safety state can result from requirements for Safety Integrity Level (SIL). Transferring from the safety state back to an operational state in which the working motion of the actuator are allowed can take time and delay the start of the actuator assembly.